


As Not to Tangle

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Afterward, there's a different sort of exploration.





	As Not to Tangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravynstoneabbey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravynstoneabbey/gifts).

> February 20th, 2008. "FF9: Zidane and Garnet and use of his tail."

Idly, Zidane ran his fingers through Garnet's hair, not really thinking about anything in particular other than that she had nice, soft hair and it wasn't often that he had a chance to touch it because normally there was some sort of decoration blocking it off. Little pearls and lace and jewels and silk taunted him during the day, and now that it had gotten long again, Garnet had taken to having it put up properly at night so as not to tangle.

The first time he'd ran his fingers through her hair, she'd frozen when he'd found the spot above her forehead where her horn had been. But he hadn't thought anything of it - Zidane had certainly met stranger-built people on his travels. He'd gotten to know quite a few of them and that was neither here nor there and shouldn't even be in his mind.

She'd thought it odd that he didn't find it odd but he also didn't find it odd when her own curious fingers found his tail and wove it around her fingers and wrists. There was still an unspoken line - of course - but that wasn't a forever thing. Zidane smiled as Garnet curled in against him. She wasn't more than half-awake but she reached and found the soft fur of his tail, letting Zidane wrap the end around her wrist. Sighing, she went back to sleep and Zidane supposed that sleep was, in fact, a good idea. But he wanted to run his fingers through her hair for just a bit longer.


End file.
